


Obsessed

by Notmuchtosay100



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmuchtosay100/pseuds/Notmuchtosay100
Summary: Donna comes back to her dorm to find Betty has made a surprise visit before she transfers. Kissing ensues.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there are barely any Donna x Betty fics is just criminal isn’t it? Basically a rewrite of the scene between Donna and Betty before Donna transfers schools. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it! I love this pairing.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” spat Donna as a Stonewall student she’d probably seen before but didn’t care enough to remember bumped into her as she rounded the corner. If anyone else so much as looked as her too long Donna was going to explode. Hours of FBI questioning by Charles Smith had left her sensitive, unsettled but most of all pissed off. As always she’d handled it, like she had to handle every fuck up that happened because those around her were inadequate, and at best useless. She knew she had herself to blame, she shouldn’t have relied on others to do the job, but it was over now and she was ready to get away from this school as well as the entire state. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her dorm room at the end of the corridor. Only a few more boxes and she would be free of this place and everyone in it, especially the object of her most recent obsession. Walking in it was darker than she thought she’d left it, and it smelt like…

“Hello, Donna. Going Somewhere?” Betty. She sat with her legs crossed and hand resting leisurely on her thigh, it took all of Donna’s strength to keep her eyes trained on her face rather than letting them roam across the rest of her. She was smirking, her head tilted slightly as she stared at Donna, it was a gorgeous picture but of course she’d never admit it. 

“If you must know, I’m transferring to a new school,” Donna said, feigning boredom despite the fact her hands had started to shake. Turning around she put the box she’d been carrying onto the bed and swallowed thickly. The air felt like it was charged with electricity, and the thumping of Donna’s heart felt so strong she was scared Betty might be able to hear it. 

“Well, I’m glad I caught you, then.” Betty said, confidence oozing from her words. It would have made Donna gag if she wasn’t disgustingly infatuated with the woman in front of her. 

“Oh, are you, Betty? I would have thought you’d be besotted with your second Christ come boyfriend being released from your underground love nest,” murmured Donna, who had now turned to the blonde in front of her and sat in the chair opposite, hoping that the distance between them would hide the nerves wracking through her body. 

Betty laughed smoothly, her smile made Donna’s stomach tighten, it was hard hating someone so perfect. That’s probably why she couldn’t hate her at all. “It’s nice that Jug can be back home with his family and friends, for sure.” Betty uncrossed her legs and leant her body forward “But I thought it would be nice to catch up a little bit first, before you flee the country, or whatever.” 

Donna tightened her jaw as silence passed between them, the occasional shout from students around the building echoing from the corridor. She finally allowed herself to let her eyes travel down from Betty’s face along her torso, tracing her hips, wandering down her legs and finally stopping at her heels. Donna wondered if Betty owned any other shoes, it was a shame they suited her so well or she might have been able to make a jab at them. “I won’t bore you with the details as I’m sure you’ve already sniffed out that I’ve been given the new Baxter Brothers contract,” she snapped, allowing herself a moment of pride at her one (1) success. 

“I did hear something like that. Congratulations, I’m sure Tracy True will love her new lease of life,” Betty said. Not once had her eyes left Donna and it was making her increasingly self-conscious. 

“How did you…” She didn’t even bother finishing, of course Betty knew. Betty always fucking knew. Leaning back into the chair Donna took a deep breath, it was getting more and more difficult to just survive in this town.

“Surprised? You covered your tracks exceptionally well, but you can’t hide your family ties. Believe me, I’ve tried,” A flash of something crossed across Betty’s face who quickly covered it up, but Donna had caught it. 

Donna scoffed “Why are you so obsessed with me Betty? You won, you figured it out, now leave me alone!” She was holding onto the sides of her chair intensely, knuckles turning white by the force she was applying. She was scared what she would do it she let go, maybe she’d cry, maybe she’d attack Betty, or worse - maybe she’d try and kiss her. 

“Oh Donna,” mused Betty, her name rolling off her tongue so perfectly “I think we both know who’s obsessed with who, don’t we?” The blonde in front of her stood up slowly and began taking slow steps towards her “You are consumed with my relationship with Jughead, you stalked me for weeks after his death. Hell, the first time we played never have I ever, your first admission was never having kissed a girl! How desperate were you to know if I’d ever locked lips with someone else, hm?” It looked as if she would walk right past Donna and out the door, but she stopped at her side and let her hand reach up and gently brush against the brunette’s neck. 

Donna’s body was currently shutting down, her senses were going into maximum overdrive and what was worse was that she was positive Betty could tell. “I don’t…” Betty’s fingers moved gently against the skin beneath her ear and she lost her train of thought. She felt her cheeks redden as she tried (and failed) to keep her composure. “I couldn’t care less about your relationship, or the infamous Betty Cooper,” she choked out, fighting back a small gasp as Betty hand gently combed at her scalp. Pulling herself together and pulling her head away from Bettys hand, she let herself look up at the blonde and sent what she hoped was a dangerous glare. 

“Are you sure?” Betty asked as she smoothly pulled her hand back and rested it on the back on Donna’s chair. “You don’t get off thinking about the little tape that Bret recorded of Jughead and I?” Donna laughed bitterly. In her defence the tape had disgusted her, mainly because it wasn’t her making Betty cry out. That hadn’t stopped her from watching it more than once. It also hadn’t stopped the crying every time she came alone as she tried to time it to Betty’s orgasm. 

“Get out,” Donnas voice quivered. No one could make her feel like this other than Betty, no one made her feel so vulnerable and small. This woman was something else and Donna hated herself for feeling this way. It was taking all of her willpower not to reach out and touch her, something she’d pictured in her mind way too often to be considered healthy. 

“Is that what you want?” asked Betty, the first time she’d sounded sincere since she’d been here. 

“The faster you get out, the faster I can leave this hellscape,” Donna blurted, trying her hardest to stop the stinging behind her eyes. She heard Betty sigh and felt her arm being removed from the chair, already missing the tiny resemblance of contact. It was later now, the sunset making the stained glass of the dorm send an array of colours across the room. 

“Alright,” Betty leant down so her mouth was centimetres from Donna’s ear “but just remember, I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Donna.” It sent shivers down the brunette’s spine and she closed her eyes tiredly. Betty’s heels clacked against the hard wood floor as she turned and began making her way out, shoulders held high and ponytail in perfect place. Watching as she moved further to the exit adrenaline burst through Donna, it really was now or never.

As Betty reached the door Donna stood up, slamming it shut just as the blonde was about to walk through it. Before Betty could say a word Donna had pushed her back against the door and slammed their lips together. She heard Betty moan into the kiss and all of her insides melted at the sound. Her hands circled around Betty’s neck as she felt Betty’s arms wrap around her waist. 

“Don’t go yet,” Donna begged into the kiss, her legs trembling but Betty’s arms were holding her steady. She felt the blonde smirk but she didn’t pull away, and that was all Donna needed. Betty’s hands moved up Donna’s back and tangled into her hair, pulling her closer. “Betty,” she whimpered.

Betty pulled her head back and stared down at the girl in front of her “Still not obsessed with me?” Donna opened her eyes slowly, lips red and swollen. She could taste the blonde on her lips, she was sweet and warm, no wonder Jughead couldn’t keep his hands off her. She quickly shook the thought of him from her mind.

“Um, no,” struggled Donna, but her hands were locked around Betty’s neck and her knee was pushed in between her legs. Betty connected their lips again, softer this time but she bit Donna’s bottom lip tenderly and it sent a wave of butterflies through the girl’s stomach. All of a sudden there were way too many layers of clothing between them and Donna started to push Betty’s jacket off her shoulders. Betty let her pull the jacket off her but as soon as it hit the floor she flipped them around so Donna was pushed up against her door, so skilfully done that the kiss hadn’t even been broken. Donna felt Betty’s tongue glide against her lower lip and she groaned gently, opening her mouth to invite her inside, but as quickly as this had started it was over. 

“This has been fun, but I have to get back home,” the blonde said, cold enveloping Donna as Betty pulled away. Despite how much Donna wanted, she didn’t have the energy to argue. She moved from her door as Betty easily picked up her jacket. “You’re so quiet for once, maybe we should have done this sooner so you wouldn’t talk back as often.” Donna forced a confident smile, shrugging her arms. 

“Maybe,” she conceded, leaning against the wall as she watched Betty slide her coat back on. “And maybe I’ll see you round New Haven, Ms. Yale,” Donna offered, eyelids heavy. 

Betty smiled, if the kiss had affected her like it had Donna, she wasn’t letting it show. She opened the door but leant towards Donna and kissed the corner of her mouth gently “Yeah, maybe.”


End file.
